Dissimilis Diligo Res
by faeriedust7290
Summary: John Sheppard has finally met his match.


"What the hell are you doing, Major?"

John Sheppard stared at Evan Lorne, a look of mingled surprise and anger on his face. Lorne paused at the sound of his Commanding Officer's voice. Adjusting his grip on the P90 in his hand, John repeated the question.

"What are you doing, Major Lorne?"

Teyla, Ronon and McKay watched in shock as John stepped close to the flabbergasted Airman. No one seemed to notice the 'Gate disengage.

"I, uh, I'm starting my rounds…" he stammered, swallowing deeply. John raised an eyebrow.

"You're what?" he questioned, thoroughly confused. He'd only been gone two weeks, so this sudden change in protocol was a shock.

"I'm, uh," Evan swallowed again, backing away slowly. "I'm starting my rounds, sir. Securing the base."

John's eyes widened briefly before narrowing, and he chuckled sarcastically. "I don't remember giving you those orders, Colonel." John straightened, ready to berate the Major, but a smooth, slightly deep female voice stopped him before he could start.

"That's because I gave them. You must be Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard." John looked up to see a short woman descending the stairs toward him. She was thin, the grey and maroon uniform accentuating her curves. Her brown hair was tied up in a long ponytail that trailed to the top of her rear.

She stopped in front of him, extending her hand. Her short nails were neatly shaped and painted black. He glanced at her hand. "Who are you?" he asked, shifting his weight so he would appear taller. She stood her ground, her dark brown eyes boring into his green ones.

"I'm Finley Morgan, the new head of base security," she said, lowering her hands and lacing her fingers together. John scoffed. "The new _what_?"

"You heard her right, John," Elizabeth said, following the same path as Finley down the stairs.

"How… why…?" he stammered, looking between the two women. Elizabeth only smiled calmly.

"We'll explain in the debriefing. Now, please, go shower," she said. Ronon audibly chuckled, earning a glare from John as he passed him. Elizabeth exchanged a knowing look with Finley as John walked up the stairs, mumbling the whole way.

* * *

Finley sighed. Butterflies were beating her stomach relentlessly. She'd known about John Sheppard's devastatingly good looks before she'd arrived. Enough women at the SGC had told her about him. But, despite her promise to herself that she wouldn't screw another job up by making becoming more than professional with a co-worker, she still couldn't help but notice how the rumors didn't quite do justice to his eyes.

She sighed, putting down the pad she'd been typing on. She rubbed her hand across her forehead, brushing her bangs out of the way.

"You okay?"

The deep voice startled her, and she looked up to see Ronon Dex watching her warily. One of his eyebrows was raised. Finley gave him a strained smile. "Just a little," she admitted, leaning back in her chair. Ronon nodded and sat as the rest of the team walked into the room.

"So," Elizabeth started, crossing her hands on the table and looking at John. He stared back. "As you may have noticed, some personnel changes took place while you were gone. John scoffed. "Obviously," he muttered.

Elizabeth ignored him, continuing her speech.

"The IOA has decided that a civilian approach to security in the city is the best way to go, and so they sent us the best of the best. Finley's had experience working security at many top secret facilities, and she is more than qualified for the job."

John looked from Elizabeth to Finley. Elizabeth stared back. "John, is there something you'd like to say?" she asked.

He rubbed his hand across his stubbled jaw, grinning sadistically. "Yeah, Elizabeth. How is a civilian more qualified to be head of security on a military base than the _ranking military officer _on said base?" he asked, moving his accusatory gaze to Finley. Before Elizabeth could answer, Finley replied.

"Colonel, I would love to sit here and discuss my credentials all day, but I'm sure you and your team would like to get to sleep at some point tonight." Finley smiled smugly back at him.

John grinned back. "I'm not asking you for a full resume, only what qualifies you to lead security more so a trained officer in the US Air Force."

The two were so wrapped up in their mini-battle that they hadn't even realized the rest of the people in the room were holding their breaths. Finley leaned forward, lowering her voice.

"Well, _Lieutenant_ Colonel, I ran base security at Bolling, logged over 200 flight hours in Desert Storm, and I can spit pretty damn far. But I'll tell you one thing, I don't appreciate chauvinists, nor do I tolerate them in the work area. I understand you being skeptical about my qualifications, and if you'd like to unzip and see whose is bigger, I'd love to. But I will not put up with you trying to go around me to make your own agenda. Do you understand me, Colonel?"

John was surprised at her blunt lecture, and could do nothing but stare at her in disbelief. The others had the same reaction. Finally, Ronon let out the breath he'd been holding.

"So, about that planet we were on…" he said, clearing his throat and looking at Elizabeth, who was staring at Finley with wide eyes. She looked away, slightly flustered at the sudden outburst.

"Yes, about that. Did you settle a trade agreement?"

* * *

Finley was fuming by the time she left the debriefing. Every time she spoke, whether it was a question about the village, what they had to offer, or even what the weather was like, Sheppard had to make a snide comment. Even Ronon was beginning to show slight disbelief at his moodiness.

The brunette was so busy thinking about how much she'd like to hurt John Sheppard that she nearly punched out Teyla when she touched her arm. The Ethosian raised her hands, looking at Finley with wide eyes.

"I do not intent to harm you, Doctor Morgan. I only wish to speak with you," Teyla said softly. Finley nodded, giving a tight-lipped grin before wiping her palms on her pant legs. "I'm sorry, Teyla. I guess I'm just a little stressed. I was about to go get some dinner, would you care to join me?"

Teyla nodded, and the two made their way to the mess. They remained silent as they got trays and filled them with food. Teyla was the first to speak when they sat down at an empty table.

"I would like to apologize for Colonel Sheppard's behavior during the debriefing. It was completely uncalled for and undeserved," she said, sincerity in every word. Still, Finley sighed, moving her salad around with her fork.

"I appreciate that, Teyla, but Colonel Sheppard is the only one I should be hearing an apology from, and that's if he feels I deserve one," she said, looking up at Teyla. She nodded in what seemed to be understanding.

"I respect that," Teyla said, tearing off a piece of her roll. The two ate in silence for a few moments before Finley swallowed a bite of chicken.

"So, Teyla. Tell me about Athos."

* * *

John Sheppard collapsed on his bed, wearing nothing but his boxers. He was completely exhausted, and glad to be in his own bed, but no matter how he contorted his body, he couldn't fall asleep. Thoughts of Finley Morgan kept creeping into his mind.

He couldn't believe that in the mere two weeks he was gone – a mission the IOA specifically requested, mind you! – he had been demoted. True, she only had the upper hand in Atlantis; he was still ranking officer while they were off-world.

Still, he didn't like the fact that she could order his men around. She could even order _him_ around, and he couldn't do anything about it.

He did feel slightly guilty about the comments he'd made to her during the debriefing, but in his mind she deserved them. She'd encroached on his territory, and without even giving him warning of any kind.

Even so, John had to admit she was attractive, if nothing else. He'd always been more of a tall blonde type, but he couldn't deny the tug in his groin when she'd snapped at him in the conference room. She could stand up for herself, and he admired that in a woman. Even he would admit that he'd slept with the occasional damsel-in-distress, but they all grew annoying. They always needed him there to protect them from the monsters (both literally and figuratively), and that grew old fast.

He supposed that's why he married Nancy. She was independent and smart, but she was still able to make him feel needed. All the same, he knew her independence was why they wound up divorced - that and his job. He'd realized a long time ago that he was the main reason they'd finally gone through with the divorce.

Finally finding a comfortable position, John was able to drift off.

* * *

Finley walked into her office, glancing at the clock on the wall that read 7:42. She set her breakfast down on her desk and sat, pulling out Major Lorne's report from his visit to M19P3X. When he and his team got back, he had immediately requested that a science team visit the uninhabited planet.

She'd just started the report, a bite of toast in her mouth, when she heard a knock on the open door. When she looked up, John Sheppard was staring at her, a report held in his hand.

"May I come in?" he asked, glancing around the office before meeting her gaze again. She swallowed.

"Yeah, c'mon in," she said. He noticed she wasn't acting cold towards him, which was a surprise. He slowly walked in, glancing at the pictures she had on the bookcase behind her.

"Is that you?" he asked, pointing at a picture of someone in an F-14 Tomcat, their face mostly covered by their helmet and a pair of aviators. Turning in her chair, Finley smiled.

"Yeah," she said, standing and picking the picture up. She turned and handed it to him. He noticed the broad smile and double thumbs up.

"It was right after my first time solo," she said. John nodded. "I'm guessing you did well?" he asked, looking into her brown eyes. She laughed heartily.

"Not at all. I nearly crashed, actually," she said, taking the picture back. John looked at her quizzically. "Why do you look so happy, then?"

Finley smiled sadly. "You know what it's like, being up there all by yourself. There's nothing between you and the ground but air. I find the rush almost erotic."

John looked at her, suddenly seeing her in a new light. Not that he'd admit. Not yet, at least. He cleared his throat once the picture was back on its shelf and she was seated behind her desk.

"So, did you just come to look at pictures of me?" she asked. John set the report on her desk.

"Just wanted to bring you that," he said before turning to leave.

"Colonel, can you hang on a minute?" she said just as he reached the door. He sighed audibly, but turned. She lifted her chin.

"Close the door and have a seat," she said, closing Lorne's report and pushing it to the corner of her desk. He complied, waving the glass door closed before crossing the room. He sunk into one of the arm chairs in front of Finley's desk. It was pleasantly soft.

"What's on your mind, Doctor Morgan?" he asked. Finley sighed.

"Call me Finley, please," she said. He nodded. She brushed her bangs back, lacing her fingers and leaning forward on her desk.

"I want to apologize for yesterday. I know how much it hurts to be replaced, and I regret you having to find out the way you did," she started, glancing at her hands before looking back to his face. "I really need you to work with me here, Colonel. Everyone here trusts you, and I need them to trust me, too. In order for that to work, though, I need _you_ to trust me. I can't do this by myself.

I'm asking for an alliance. You may see me as a civilian, but I know how military life is. I know that you're not just coworkers with the men and women protecting this city. They're your family. All I'm asking is for you to adopt me into that family. I'm not your enemy, and I didn't take this job to victimize you.

I took this job because I believe in everything it stands for. I believe in intergalactic alliances and freedom from oppression throughout the universe. Don't think that just because I don't wear the uniform anymore that I'm not still an Airman. I am. And I will never leave an Airman behind, I will never falter, and I will _not_ fail."

John stared at the woman before him with a newfound respect. His throat was tight and his eyes burned with the sudden realization. Unable to speak, he simply nodded and took a deep breath. She watched him closely as he glanced around the room, seeing the Airman's creed framed and hanging on the wall adjacent to her desk. He read the words she'd just spoken to him.

Finally finding his voice, John spoke. "I think I can do that," he said simply, pushing himself out of the chair. "Is that all?" he asked quietly. She nodded. He wiped his hands on his pants and turned. When he got to the door her turned back to her suddenly.

"Hey, Finley?" he said. She looked up. "Call me John," he said, then turned and left.


End file.
